SS:secretos de sonrisa
by ANGEL REBELDE1080
Summary: todos hemos ocultado alguna vez nuestros sentimientos,nuestro origen y secretos; algunos lo hacen con maquillaje y mentiras,otros con máscaras o con un antifaz, pero yo lo oculto con algo único mi...sonrisa


Detrás de la sonrisa

Chapter 1:llora porque mañana tienes que…sonreir

Disclamer: los Jovenes Titanes y Batman no me pertenecen.

Empires States , Jump City. 10:00p.m.

_Una noche tan serena y tan callada , la luna me puse a contemplar ,mire al cielo con la vista nublada porque el llanto comenzaba a aflojar…_

Linda , ya nos vamos segura que no quieres ir-_esa voz me saco de lo más profundo de mis pensamientos, gire mi vista y me encontré con una mujer de pelo castaño, ojos azules, tez blanca y de complexión delgada,_

No, gracias pero no tengo ánimo,_-respondí secamente, y era la verdad no tenía ánimos de estar en las calles de la ciudad que tanto me daño._

Apúrate Babs, si Anders no quiere ir déjala ya no le ruegues-reclamo un chico pelirrojo de buen cuerpo y con unos lentes obscuros que no le permitían revelar al mundo sus ojos .

Primero nadie me está rogando, segundo sabes que odio que me llamen Anders y tercero deja de castrar, ¿quieres Harper?-respondo enojada sé que es mi amigo , pero sabe que odio que me digan ''Anders''.

Tranquila star-dice Jason, otro amigo, su cabello es de color negro, ojos grises, el es alto y atléticos.

El empezó-respondo tratando de disimular mi enojo-saben mejor ya váyanse, si no van a llegar tarde y se van a enojar conmigo-.

Nos estas echando linda,-me reclama una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules y de estatura baja.

No es eso es que… ¿y el señor enojón?,-cuestiono tratando de cambiar el tema

Preparando el auto,-responde Jason-bueno ya nos vamos, recuerda si necesitas algo solo llámanos, ok?

Ok, saluden a los periodistas de mi parte-bromeo ya me imagino a esa moscas preguntando donde estoy y sacando hipótesis erróneas.

Los veo salir de la suite, y enseguida subo a la azotea del hotel, siempre me han gustado las azoteas.

Giro mi vista, y logro ver un edificio, enseguida mis ojos verdes se nublan; preguntaran como es que un simple edificio me hace llorar, es porque ese edificio es la famosa torre T, mi antiguo hogar y también de mis viejos amigos….los jovenes titanes.

Ya no lo puedo evitar mis lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, y con cierta ironía que no pude concebir me pregunte:

¿Por qué loras?

¿Acaso tú no eres esa chica sonriente y linda que siempre posa para las revistas?

Saque un espejo de mi saco, mire mi reflejo; no tenía pintada la cara de alegría, no tenía esa mascara de hipocresía, tenía ante mí un rostro cansado y triste, que con el paso de los años esconde el maquille, y si…lloraba.

Era tan por solo por recordar que las personas que yo adoraba y admiraba y quería me culparon de un crimen que yo no cometí y me dejaron sola cuando más los necesitaba.

Las hojas de los arboles poco a poco han ido cayendo, las gotas de rocío se deslizan lentamente sobre la flor, las horas, los minutos y los segundos poco a poco iban muriendo, y al igual que ellos yo casi no existía.

Mi vida hubiera quedado derrotada sin ningún motivo para luchar pero… a mi vida llegaron 7 ángeles que me ayudaron a salir a adelante.

Decido bajar a mi habitación, recoger una pequeña caja y subir de nuevo a la azotea, abro la caja y encuentro un papel rosa que dice:

Luna tu que me has visto desde que llegue a este mundo, te pido que no abandones nunca , tu eres mi luz, mi inspiración, siempre velas te por mí, viste como fui aprendiendo lecciones y no las aprendí de la mejor manera, por eso y más luna eres mi mejor amiga.

Al terminar de leerlo lo guardo, y saco de la caja un álbum de fotos ,paso lentamente las paginas y observo cada una de las fotos…aquí estaban los testigos de que alguna vez fui feliz, son aquellos que el tiempo jamás extinguió.

Encuentro una foto en la que están todos los titanes, y me pregunto..¿Porque me dieron alas si me las iban a cortar? ¿Por qué me mostraron las maravillas del mundo si tarde o temprano iba a conocer las desgracias?¿porque les gustaba hacerme reír si un día me haría llorar? ¿porqué titanes? ¿Acaso era por lo débil de e inocente que era antes? si fue por eso déjenme decirles que esa chica inocente ya no existe.

Seguro se preguntaran ¿quien soy? para esa pregunta hay dos respuestas: la repuesta sencilla y la más común trata de una cantante brasileña que tiene una gran voz y ahora forma parte del grupo musical ''the outlaws'', un grupo que no le gusta respetar las reglas y todos con un solo objetivo, suena súper ¿no?.

La otra respuesta es muy complicada larga y confusa, confórmense con saber que yo era una chica dulce e inocente, a quien le dieron alas a y luego se las quitaron, una chica a quien culparon de un crimen que ella no cometió y además de eso le creyeron al verdadero culpable, a ese … que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me arruino la vida, algunos lo llaman persona ya reformada , otros un gran ejemplo yo lo llamo ''slade''.

Mi teléfono empieza a sonar , lo tomo y veo que es Jason, siempre se preocupa por mí, es un gran amigo, aunque sé que él quiere que lo vea como algo más ,pero por desgracia ese lugar ya está ocupado y no es precisamente de alguien bueno , al contrario él es unas de las personas que más me hirió , pero aun así lo sigo queriendo, , su nombre es Dick Grayson; yo se que tal vez el ya me olvido al igual que su esposa , yo solo fui un estorbo para su vida , tal vez ni si quiera me recuerden, tal vez hasta se olvidaron de que alguna vez me quisieron y mientras ellos rien y festejan, yo lloro y sufro.

Tomo el celular en mis manos y lo apago no quiero que sepan que llore, no solo es por orgullo, es porque no quiero que se preocupen por mí, por eso cada vez que me encuentran llorando y me preguntan la razón de mi sufrir les miento con algún video o película que tengan un final triste. ¿Para qué preocuparlos?¿ para qué darles otro motivo para odiar a los titanes?.Es mejor así que crean que ya supere mi pasado.

Guardo el álbum en la caja y bajo a la suite. Me dirijo hacia mi cuarto y guardo la caja, camino hacia al a sala , me siento cada vez más débil ,inmediatamente caigo en un sillón , volteo a ver al luna ,siento como cada rayo de su tenue luz ilumina mi cuerpo.

El teléfono de la suite comienza a sonar, este si lo tengo que contestar, lo contesto…

¿!Que es lo que te pasa¡?,¿por que no contestas el celular?- es la voz de Bárbara la que me regaña del otro lado de la línea.

Lo siento, es que me dormí-contesto tratando de calmarlos- no hay nada de malo, en eso o ¿sí?

¡Claro que sí!- me reclama jason- me tenías preocupado , nos acabamos de enterar que en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso entraron a robar.

no puedo creerlo , tan metida estaba en mí, que no escuche la alarma.

lo siento jason, es que estoy muy cansada y no escuche la alrma del hotel-

como no la vas a oir ,¿pues que estas sorda?- suelta jason, sin ninguna consideracón

-miran jason, se que estuvo mal, pero no es para que me grites y me insultes- me defiendo, no voy a dejar que me traten así, ya no mas

quien te crees para responderme así ehh?, te recuerdo que gracias a mí eres alguien o se te olvido-

no me creo soy nightstar, y yo soy quien soy gracias a mí, por que la voz es mía y…

no nos vuelvas a gritar , ¿me oiste?-me interrumpe barbara con un tono de voz enojado.

y ustedes no trates de ser mis padres ¿quieren?.- respondo con ira y ..trizteza-a sí que adios

no te atrevas mar'i grayson anders o te juro….

cuelgo el telefono, ya oí demasiado, salgo de la sal con una ira incontenible, llegó a mi cuarto , azotóla puerta, me miró al espejo: veo a una chica de ojos verdes, de tez blanca de cuerpo delgado y un pelo negro como la noche.

de mis ojos salen lagrimas, ellos me gritaron ..ellos

no creí que fueran a llegar a tanto, …un momento ¿pero por que lloro?, seco mis lagrimas,no los voy a dejar que me vea llorar , a nadie le he dado ese gusto, bueno solo a dick,a kori y a los titanes, pero de ahí en fuera a nadie.

no me enojo con jason ni con barbara al fin y al cabo ellos simpre han estado apoyandome, pero ellos querien que yo los mire como mis padres, pero yo jamas les podre dar ese lugar.

quito las lagrimas de mi rostro, me acomodo el cabello y … sonrio. si sonrio por que esa es la unica forma en que me defiendo de los demas ;les doy a demostrar que no importa lo me hagan nunca dejare de sonreir aunque por dentro me este muriendo de dolor y tristeza.

me aviento sobre la cama y giro mi vista hacia la luna, mi mejor amiga, le sonrio y comienzo a llorar otra vez solo que ahora yo soy la razon de mí sufrir.

si creian que los que siempre sonrien ,no tenemos motivos para sufrir, este es la historia de mi vida, la cual ya no quiero recordar seguire, sonriendo para todos aunque por dentro muera de tristeza

mis parpados comienzan a cerrarse y antes de caer dormida repito lo que me he digo desde los 8 años:

llora mar'i , llora, porque mañana tienes que …sonreir.

¿les gusto?

diganme creen que debo continuar este fic o no. digan que sí

dejen comentrios, sugerencias, criticas, yo acepto de todo.

la razon por la que decidí hacer un fic de mar'i fue para variarle de personajes, ¿no creen?

este fic esta en los fic titanicos, por que habla de los titanes y de los hijos de los titanes , así como la de la bati-familia.

este fic no es el clásico en el que slade, quiere vengarse de dick, en este fic querra matar a mar'i y a demian wayne por que ellos conocen su verdadera identidad y otros secretos.

gracias por leer.

por cierto este es mi primer fic.

atte. la autora


End file.
